Talk:Ysolda/Archive 1
I'm having trouble getting the quest from her about the Mammoth's Tusk. How do I get the quest from her, or can I complete quest with a console command? I already have the tusk in my inventory. 17:40, November 12, 2011 (UTC) I have the same problem, I have 2 in my inventory, and it doesn't work when I drop them either. 08:44, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Maybe it's because you already had the tusks and then you accepted the quest, but that's quite odd, as I've completed quests where I already had the quest item before getting it. KritikalPT (talk) 13:30, November 13, 2011 (UTC) I can also confirm that I have, at some point made this quest unavailable to myself. At my first arrival at Whiterun I was able to accept the quest. I feel as though I already might have, as I accept all quests I come across. After this I continued to accept quests and after going back to Ysolda now (with tusk) after becoming Thane of Whiterun, it seems the quest is no longer there.. 13:28, November 14, 2011 (UTC) FIX: I blanked out my above post because I followed instructions to clear my XBOX 360 cache from online and uninstalled the game from my XBOX. I now have the quest available at the NPC and it has also fixed other bugs for me. Hope this helps. It works fine when i'm a Human race but when i'm a Mer this and lars battle born's quest doesn't start. 07:23, February 16, 2012 (UTC) I'm having a problem with Ysolda not even giving me her quest, even though I've never been to Whiterun before, and never having talked to her before, and I don't have any Mammoth Tusks on me. Is there some way to enable this quest through the Console Commands? RenaissnceMan (talk) 17:35, October 27, 2012 (UTC) Possible FIX - I think that Ysolda's Rare Gifts quest won't even trigger if your Speech is too high. Mine was over 50 when I met Ysolda for the first time, and the dialogue option to initiate the quest never appeared. Going to restart my adventuring with a new character, see if the option appears, save, train my speech up like I usually do, and see if the dialogue option remains. If it doesn't, then I might have a rough guess as to how much Speech is too much Speech. RenaissnceMan (talk) 04:54, October 30, 2012 (UTC) FIX (Tested & Confirmed on PC) - Ysolda's Rare Gifts quest doesn't trigger if the Dragonborn's Speech Skill is over 40. I recommend updating the Main Page accordingly. RenaissnceMan (talk) 06:23, November 9, 2012 (UTC) I only have a speech skill of 18 and i still cant start the quest Sir Titas (talk) 09:35, January 31, 2014 (UTC) Buying the Bannered Mare The innkepper keeps mentioning to sell and Ysolde keep mentioning about buying the Bannered Mare. Does this ever happen? Is there any known reason why her marriage quest is not showing up? I have found that the caravan being in town or away does not affect what she says. I have the Amulet of Mara from Maramal and have talked to him about marriage. I think I read somewhere that it cannot have an ability, but the amulet he gave me has one. I am a Khajiit, could this be a possible cause? Okay so i did the quest a "Night to Remeber" just fine. I then attempt to mary Ysolda, did that just fine. Went to the temple of mara, and married her. The instant the ceramony was over she dissapers, but all the people that attented the ceramony walks out of the temple just fine. I then go look for her at my house in Whiterun. She did not show, so i return to the temple and shes been there the whole time. She ask where are we going to live, I told her at my house in Whiterun, and she said okay. She then leaves the temple, I follow her outside to see her glitch ( I think ). She then flys up in the air like a ballon and dissapers. So then I fast travel to Whiterun, walk into my house and shes not there. So I then break into her house to find that shes not there either. So I then find the dead orc at Sleeping Tree Camp. Find the letter, and it activates the quest. It points me to the farm outside of Riften. I go there to see that the quest marker is not on my mini map. Its on the map itself but not on the mini map. Help Please. I married Ysolda and she quickly disappeared. I then started the "Night to Remember" quest and got to the stage where I need to talk to Ysolda. As in the previous paragraph, I also see a quest marker just south of the Merryfair Farm on my World Map but do not see the marker in my Local Map. Oddly enough, The Local Map shows a marker on the door to Honeyside. If I follow the Honeyside marker I then see a marker on the other door leading into Riften. Lastly, once inside Riften I finally see a marker in the Local Map but it is located outside the Riften walls. It looks almost like Ysolda's location is listed as "inside Riften" but on coordinates that place her outside Riften. I'm playing on PS3 so I might be out of luck but perhaps the console can be used on the PC to move or teleport Ysolda to a location that is accessible. 19:46, October 27, 2012 (UTC) I am also having trouble marrying Ysolda. I completed her task and gave her the mommoth tusk. Now whenever i go up to talk to her and i have the amulet of Mara equiped i can only ask her about the Khajiit. I dont know if I did something wrong or what. Is there any way to fix this? 05:21, February 9, 2012 (UTC) -The only way (that I can see) to fix this is by using console commands and adding her to the marriage faction. See the Marriage page for forced marriage. You may have to set her relationship rank to "player 4" if she doesn't "like" you enough. However, at this point you should be able to add her to the faction without setting the rank higher. Vashtari (talk) 19:27, March 12, 2012 (UTC) Bug added - Ysolda & Breezehome I have added a bug with Ysolda randomly showing up in the player's home, Breezehome, if she is on or near your doorstep. There have been several cases for me where she's very close to my doorstep while walking by and actually follows me into my house. I'm not sure what could cause this, but it's happened about 4 or 5 times now. I'm just letting people know that this is confirmed. Vashtari (talk) 19:24, March 12, 2012 (UTC) I don't think it belongs here. This bug isn't specific to Ysolda, or even Breezehome. It occurs when an NPC speaks to the player as the player is entering their home (or sometimes a store, an inn, a cave...). The NPC will spawn inside long enough to complete their dialogue, then exit. I've had guards, children, Belethor, Amren and pretty much everyone else who regularly strolls around near my house follow me inside for a moment. 19:51, March 13, 2012 (UTC) : All right. I've never had it with anyone besides Ysolda, because she's the only one who randomly comes up and starts talking to me when I'm trying to enter Breezehome. I'll change that. : Vashtari (talk) 19:54, March 13, 2012 (UTC) Article Cleanup I have cleaned up the article by removing the Marriage header. There is already a long list of marriage candidates on the Marriage page. All that is needed for characters who are available for marriage is simply to add " 'Name' is available for Marriage." You don't need to add more! If a user visits that wikia page, they can find out for themselves what to do to marry someone. That's what a wikia is for. Other changes are adding a Bugs section. I removed some useless trivia and moved bugs from the trivia section to the new bugs section. If it's a bug, don't put it in the trivia section. It isn't trivia then. And don't add stuff like "she's got a twin bed." It's not an easter egg if she has a twin or double bed. Most of the characters in Skyrim have beds. For future reference, before scribing or editing the page, please look at "good articles" to understand how an article should be modified. There are true methods here, and the admins work hard at keeping things nice. Vashtari (talk) 16:18, March 13, 2012 (UTC) -Edit 2- I have merged the Bugs topics together and removed the one I wrote about Ysolda entering Breezehome to finish her sentence, since apparently this is more of a general NPC bug. I believe I have fixed all of the "you" and "I" issues with first person and changed them all to third person. I could have missed some, but I believe I changed the whole trivia section into third person. The only thing left now is trimming it. So far the trivia looks decent enough and not too large, but if the Admins believe it's too much, I'll try to see what's worth taking out, or ask someone else to look at it. Vashtari (talk) 20:04, March 13, 2012 (UTC) -Edit 3- I've moved yet another Trivia item into the Bugs section, because apparently someone thought Bugs are Trivia. Again. If it's a bug, look for the Bugs section PLEASE. Vashtari (talk) 00:47, March 14, 2012 (UTC) -Edit 4- Removed her speech content from the basic bio area. The players can figure this out once they play the game and speak to her. Unless her speech content is an easter egg in the game, it's not necessary to include this on the Wikia. This is nearly as useless as counting how many twin beds her home has. Vashtari (talk) 20:16, April 19, 2012 (UTC) -Edit 5- Once again removed a Trivia piece because people don't seem to know how to read the Bugs section. Also removed Personality traits that don't belong. The only things that belonged were who she acts harsh to in spite of her good personality. We don't need to list every single NPC she talks to. We can observe that on our own. Don't insult the readers! It isn't part of a quest or anything unique. Vashtari (talk) 13:26, April 21, 2012 (UTC) Ysolda & Marriage - Leave it alone! Ysolda is already on the list for marriable NPCs. I simply added that she's available for marriage after the quest, in spite of the fact no one needs to add this there! Please do not add a Marriage category. This is very unnecessary. All it ends up doing is spamming a perfectly good page. I've cleaned it up, please don't add more mess. I don't want to sound so motherly about it, but it's hard enough keeping track of edits that people make, which end up ruining it. I'm still in shock of anyone adding how many twin beds she owns. It's not like Morrowind with the pillow lady. That was obviously on purpose. Like I've said in other places- If it's unique, add it. If it's just about simple furniture or the color of someone's hair, don't. There's a whole list of female NPCs available for marriage. Usually they add what quest is required for the marriage option to pop up. For every NPC available for marriage, just have it linked to the page with a simple "This NPC is available for marriage." <-- That works fine. Vashtari (talk) 09:44, April 18, 2012 (UTC) On things removed from the Trivia Section... Most people only read the Bugs section of a page if they're having a bug. For example, I have been using this wiki for quite some time. I've been to this page three times previously BEFORE becoming a member of the wiki, and I NEVER knew that Ysolda could actually run The Bannered mare if Hulda dies. I would have if it was left in Trivia. Ottakanawa (talk) 02:05, June 5, 2012 (UTC)\ This should have been left in trivia, I do not know why it was removed/not added and if not then I will add it in, thank you for bringing it up Mask2697 (talk) 02:08, June 5, 2012 (UTC) -I wasn't the one to remove anything about Ysolda running the Bannered Mare. I never knew it was even in here before, so I can't remove something I never saw. I only removed stuff like the twin beds (which made no sense). There were some bugs that talked about her running the Bannered Mare, but they were put in the Trivia, which is why I moved it. 02:09, June 5, 2012 (UTC) Marriage circumstances bugged Most likely this topic has come up a lot more than once, currently this is my third character in which I am unable to marry Ysolda. I have given her a Mammoth's Tusk, Sleeping Tree Sap, worn the'' Amulet of Mara - obtained through Maramel'' and have completed the other side-quest for the Mara woman with ghosts e.t.c. Completed a Night to Remember and have actually given her 2,000 gold for the ring. But there is still not an 'interested in me are you?' option. This is ridiculous and I would like to propose this as a bug. Not to mention a rather annoying one too.Yumeyo-yuki (talk) 11:13, December 30, 2012 (UTC) Khajiit at wedding It needs to be changed from the definitive "Khajiit caravan will attend her wedding" to "may". I just married her and I was the only Khajiit there so it's not a guaranteed thing. 08:27, April 22, 2013 (UTC) No reward? So, I got her the mammoth tusk. But she didn't raise my Speech skill. It was at level 22 before I gave her the tusk, and it's still at level 22 now. The screen saying "SPEECH INCREASED TO 23" never showed up. Any idea what might be wrong? UserCaleb (talk) I can't get her to move to my house in lakeview. We just married and she is currently living in breezehome. Does anyone know of a fix? UserCaleb (talk) 07:28, December 8, 2013 (UTC) Ysolda dialogue I married Ysolda and one of her dialogue options swtiched tens of hours after that. what you got for sale switched to whats on the menu, also she don't say anything when takrn this option. I would like to get the old option back but I don't know how, I also play with mods but I uninstalled all of them and it didn't work.